


[Podfic] Sense

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy work to another site, Dreams, F/F, Friendship, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Senses, fem!lock, genderbent Sherlock (bbc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: "Lamnidae do not require sleep. Did you know? Of course you didn't."Joan looked up from her medical journal and cup of earl grey. She blinked, thought out the sentence, and then the initial word. "You mean sharks?"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695907) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Have I mentioned it's patternofdefiance's birthday today? Send some love her way if you can!

Length: 11:57

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ddediq4ptol1zwo/Sense_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/sense-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/Post Music - [You by The Pretty Reckless (piano cover by Benoit Saulnier Channel)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G3iJ7xWsL4)


End file.
